The DRKWND disk
On April 20, 2017, Rabbit #041 posted on tumblr that they received a floppy disk in the mail, labelled only "DRKWND". In a second tumblr post, once Rabbit #041 had accessed the disk, they revealed that the disk contained a zip file labellled "DRKWND.7z". Rabbit #041 was unable to access the file as it requires a password. The DRKWND files On June 4 2017, Reddit user Alexgweeneyo discovered that the password to the DRKWND zip folder, based on Vince's clues in the video christmas., is 'home213'. Unzipping the DRKWND file revealed several small files with no extensions. Adding the .txt extension revealed them to be transcribed news articles. NHG98011 This file introduces an alleged clairvoyant local to New Hope, Elizabeth (last name redacted). It mentions bodies of two people found, who were last seen in Lambertville. The EMH crew visited Lambertville in 2010 in their search for Jessa, where they found the disappearing body of the Dead Girl and the note from Linnie, as well as encountering the Rake for the first time, in the remains of the burnt down Lambertville High School. The cleaned-up text for this file reads as follows: NEW HOPE GAZETTE DIGITIZED FROM AN ARTICLE BY GERALD HOLMES OCTOBER 7TH, 1998 NEW HOPE In a remarkable turn of events, local police, with the aid of local clairvoyant, Elizabeth UPON REQUEST, have uncovered the bodies of both Amanda Powell and her young child, Joseph JR. Amanda, a professional logger in the area, was last seen across the bridge in Lambertville picking up groceries with Joesph three weeks prior to Elizabeth’s vision. The bodies were discovered fifty yards apart semi-submerged under heavy rocks in the icy waters of the Delaware river. Much to the surprise of Police Chief Deter, Elizabeth had successfully led a search party to the unfortunate scene at the rapids south of West End Farm. Police are holding comment until autopsies are completed. Funeral arrangements will be announced in the coming weeks. LB99025 The cleaned-up text for this file reads as follows: LAMBERTVILLE BEACON DIGITIZED FROM AN ARTICLE BY JOHN WHEELER MARCH 22ND, 1999 NEW HOPE Long time New Hope resident Elizabeth UPON REQUEST has again made headlines after what she claims to be a psychic case. Mrs. UPON REQUEST contacted the Lambertville Police Department on March 20th after what she describes as, ‘a vivid image of Carla Brighton and her surroundings.’ Having assisted the New Hope Police Department last fall in the recovery of two bodies Lambertville authorities immediately accepted her full cooperation. With Elizabeth at the helm police teams were able to locate Carla at the old mill off of Route 29. Carla Brighton, 20, a promising young track star home for the semester’s break was kidnapped off of Pleasent Valley Road on the night of the fifteenth. Her car was discovered abandoned by a passerby who noticed her disabled and abandoned vehicle at aproximently four thirty A.M. Responding officers noted signs of a struggle but no promising leads. Carla, having been reported in good physical health, is currently under police protection pending questioning. Updates will be published as they are received. NHG99001 The cleaned-up text for this file reads as follows: NEW HOPE GAZETTE DIGITIZED FROM AN ARTICLE BY GERALD HOLMES JUNE 11TH, 1999 LAMBERTVILLE Another day, another missing persons case solved with the assistance of Elizabeth UPON REQUEST. A missing couple from the New Hope area have been found. Reported missing by family after not making a dinner date last week. Jessica Norris and Matthew Ellie were found with their vehicle which had struck a tree off of Fiddler’s Creek road in Lambertville, New Jersey. In an attempt to avoid a wildlife-related accient Matthew swerved his late model ford truck and ended up roughly 100 yards in the dense woods striking a tree. Both individuals were incapacitated by the impact and were unable to excape the vehicle. With Elizabeth once again leading local police teams Matthew and Jessica were retreived. The pair both suffering from severe dehydration and multipule broken bones were rushed to St. Mary’s Hospital where they are in stable condition. NHG02165 The cleaned-up text for this file reads as follows: NEW HOPE GAZETTE DIGITIZED FROM AN ARTICLE BY SUSAN MOORE DECEMBER 12TH, 2002 NEW HOPE Local criminal psychic consulant, ElizabethUPON REQUEST, is scheduled to begin teaching classes at Bucks County Community College during the spring semester. Elizabeth will be offering two courses: Criminology 101 and Creative Writing. Bucks Couny Community College is is encouraged to contact the college direcly. NHG05037 The cleaned-up text for this file reads as follows: NEW HOPE GAZETTE DIGITIZED FROM AN ARTICLE BY GERALD HOLMES JUNE 11TH, 2005 NEW HOPE Late last night the business of Elizabeth UPON REQUEST was the scene of a three alarm fire. The building, located off of Bridge Street, was registered with the Historic Society as one of the oldest buildings in New Hope. Authorities believe arson to be the cause of the blaze which left nothing but foundation standing. Police are in the process of locating Dr. James Corenthal, the sole person of interest in the investigation. Dr. Corenthal is also currently wanted for questioning in relation to at least three dozen open cases spanning 25 states including Pennsylvania and New Jersey. Acting as Dr. Corenthal’s legal representative, William Davidson has asked local media outlets to issue a statement calling for Dr. Corenthal’s full cooperation as Davidson himself has not had contact with Corenthal in several months. Any residents with helpful information pertaining to James Corenthal’s whereabouts are urged to contact New Hope PD immediately. William Davidson website Rabbit #041 also revealed that on the back of the disk was a handwritten url to a website, http://davidsonlawnj.info/. The website is fairly sparse of embellishment and contains typos, but is the alleged business website of William J Davidson, who is revealed in the DRKWND files to be Dr Corenthal's lawyer. The website says Davidson has been practicing as a family and health lawyer in the "greater Pocono Mountain area" since 1993. The website states that he currently works in and near Princeton, New Jersey, specialising in offering probate and estate planning for families and individuals. File:William Davidson Home page.png|The "Home" page File:William Davison About Me.png|The "About Me" page File:William Davidson Contact.png|The "Contact Me" page Home page Information listed on the "Home" page of the website includes the following: * William currently manages 56 estates * He has 34 years experience * He has settled 1500 suits * He has ‘finalizied’ 375 adoptions * The copyright date for the website is 2014 About me The "About me" page features the below bio. The page also displays a photo (filename "useme.jpg"), presumably of William Davidson. He bears a striking resemblance to Dr. James Corenthal. "Upon graduation from the law school at the University of Pennsylvania, William decided to devote his career to helping families in special circumstances and those suffering from medical malpractice. William spent 20 years as a pillar of the greater Mount Pocono community and more recently offers his estate holding services in and around Princeton, New Jersey. William's current mission is to create an easy and compassionate working relationship between families and those who have established estates in their names." Contact Me The "Contact Me" section of the website appears unfinished, but does list some testimonials, as well as a postal address: P.O. Box 8173 Trenton, NJ 08650 Making contact On July 2, 2017, Reddit user thesharp0ne sent a letter to the post office box listed in the "Contact" section of the website. It read the following: Mr. Davidson, I recently came across your website and wanted to inquire a few things about you. * Can you give me any information regarding the clairvoyant Elizabeth? Do you know how I can contact her? * Have you ever worked a case involving four children named Evan, Vincent, Jeffrey and Stephanie? * Does the phrase DRKWND hold any significance to you? * Where is James Corenthal? * For such an established lawyer, why is your website so... fake? I hope this reaches you swiftly and you answer in a like manner. If the mail is too slow however, you can contact me at: redacted Regards, -J Response On October 11, 2017, thesharp0ne received a response in the form of the William Davidson Letter. Notes * Given the other clues provided in christmas., it is likely there are further encrypted files to be received, and likely passwords are ark213/dark213 and vin213/vim213. * The photo of William Davidson resembles Dr Corenthal, which suggests the doctor is in hiding, disguised as his own lawyer. * The numbers listed in the main section of the home page of William Davidson’s website add up to 1965. * The subscription option on the website is not functional. * The home page features an image of the Mercer Street Mansion. * The label DRKWND resembles the word Darkwind. This happens to be the name of a game that is free to play on Steam. Speculation * The filename of the photo of Davidson, 'useme', has significance. Alternatively, it could just have been the site designer labelling photos according to suitability for use on the site. External links * The DRKWND zip file __FORCETOC__ Category:The Clues Category:Communications Category:The Tournament